Ansgar
Ansgar was a heavyweight robot which competed in 2003 in the European championships. Ansgar was fitted with spears - two on each end of the robot. It was wheel-driven and, whilst fitted with fins on the top, it may have been invertible. Also, Ansgar 2 was replaced in 2002 with Ansgar 3. Because of these things, the robot used in the European Heavyweight Championship 2003 (referred to simply as Ansgar in all media of the championship) was either a highly modified Ansgar 3 or a new Ansgar 4 robot. Robot Wars The original Ansgar was created by Sascha Thomsen and his father Joachim after seeing a dubbed promotion episode of Robot Wars. Constructed from aluminium road signs, the result was a vaguely dome shaped robot designed to look like a UFO with interchangeable flipper, spear and lever weapons that could be fired 300 times per minute. The unique aspect of the robot was to "sit down" so it could not be pushed around by other robots, but it was very light at only 74 kilograms. However, despite this weight problem, it won the German melee. The team's second design was Ansgar's Revenge, a walker robot (technically a shufflebot with 16 legs) with a shovel with lifting spears to attack from the front and rear that competed in German Robot Wars and the UK vs Germany Special in UK Series 6. It had hard, powerful motors to produce very quick speeds. Unlike the American shufflebot Drillzilla, Ansgar's Revenge was not affected by the rule change in the US stating that shuffling mechanisms would only allow one-and-a-half times the extra weight, as this rule hadn't yet been established in Europe. Ansgar 3 was also a walkerbot, this time with a set of rotating blades weighing 10kg like the UK robot Fluffy but much more cumbersome, that competed in The Third World Championship. By this time, however, the shufflebot rule-change had been established in the UK, but Ansgar 3 was allowed to compete regardless. European Heavyweight Championships 2003 Ansgar is known to have fought in two battles. It isn't currently known which order these battles were in during the competition, or what purpose they served. One, against Reaper NP2 and Black Hole was long and there was no obvious winner. All three robots pushed and shoved eachother around the arena, with Ansgar appearing to aim to pit its opponents. A judges' decision was made, and the winner of the fight is currently unknown. Ansgar's other battle was against Das Gepäck and Tornado The three robots pushed and shoved eachother, with Tornado breaking down after one particular shove from Ansgar. The remaining two robots fought on until a Judges' Decision. Once again, the winner of the fight is curently unknown. Trivia * Ansgar was the last walker to fight in a televised battle on Robot Wars, having competed in Ansgar 3 in RW.JPG|Ansgar 3 as it appeared in series 7 Ansgar.JPG|The original Ansgar AnsgarsRevenge.jpg|Ansgar's revenge the Third World Championship, which was aired after the Series 7 Featherweight championship. Category:Robots Category:Robots with spears Category:Robots with static weapons Category:German robot competitors Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots no longer competing